


Four Letter Word

by Cherry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Because of too much angst lately, M/M, My drabbles are getting shorter, Pure unashamed fluff, The word they never say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry/pseuds/Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words they never say, and those they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Letter Word

There are some words they both know they will never say to each other, and so they make use of others. “I trust you,” Levi says, accepting an order he has questioned once, but would refuse from anybody else.

In bed he curses Erwin - _fuck – you bastard – don’t do that again! – No - do that again…_ and out of it – hard-faced, but something unbearably soft in his eyes, focussing on bloody bandages and the horror of empty air – _Shit!_ _What the hell did you do? Stupid – careless – fuck_

Erwin is quieter, in bed, and out of it. Mostly, he just says Levi’s name. Nodding to his captain as he brings back his patrol alive but two days overdue – _Levi_ – or moaned, softly, at orgasm – _Levi!_ – or murmured into dark hair to sooth the trembling that pretends to be rage but is actually grief, or –

 _Levi_ …

It’s only a matter of vowels, after all. 


End file.
